


Sweet Like Candy

by miintmeiqi



Category: Arcaea (Video Game)
Genre: Caramel candy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Lesbian Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, lol as if the smut chapter is not literally the next chapter lmfao, this is my first time writing lesbian smut despite being a fan of GLs, this is shorter than most of my stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miintmeiqi/pseuds/miintmeiqi
Summary: "How was it?" Asked Tairitsu."It was sweet like candy." I finally answered her.
Relationships: Hikari/Tairitsu (Arcaea)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf am I really the kalat supplier of this fucking fandom? But oh well LMFAO anyway Let the abyss continue as I bring you a Hikari x Tairitsu fic. We're doing this for the gays!!!! Also sorry for the late upload. This should've been up by 25th but my internet is so fucking slow and I have lots of family functions to attend to.
> 
> To anyone interested into making or seeing fanmade content in arcaea such as fics, partners, and charts please join my server: https://discord.gg/TE8avKbMMC

Tairitsu has been waiting for too long.—Too long to confess her feelings for Hikari. 

It was so obvious that Tairitsu is into her. And yet the girl is so oblivious to it. If it was a snake, it probably already bitten her.

One day, the two were having a tea party underneath a shady tree. Hot tea was served with sugary treats, to balance its bitter taste. Tairitsu drank from the teacup and looked at Hikari who was eating the sugary cookies. The clean linen tablecloth, the metal chairs, and the sun glimmering above them. She wished that they would just stay like this. In each other's arms. She wanted to be with Hikari until the end of time. 

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked as she looked at her dark eyes.

She stopped eating the cookies and became wary of Tairitsu's state. She hasn't spoken a single word today. Tairitsu is already quiet on a regular day, but she's more quiet than usual. Even if she doesn't show it, Hikari is getting worried as Tairitsu looks away from her, distracting herself with the nature around them. Then,

"Hikari..." Tairitsu breathed in, finally looking at her light-colored eyes.

She had this sweet voice that matches her bubbly and easy-going personality. Her milky skin glimmering against the sunlight and of course, her big eyes. As each day passes, her feelings intensify for the other girl. It felt like her old self was back like everything will be alright.

"What?" Asked Hikari. She looked at the other girl with her charming doe eyes.

Tairitsu hated it.—She hates lying to people. Every time Hikari shows her charming eyes, she feels weak. She feels that she has to tell the truth and not lie to her. Her heartbeat was deafening her. So, she breathed in and out, sorting out her words. She never knew that this day would finally come. The day she tells Hikari how much she is so important to her and she'd trade the world just to be with Hikari forever.

"Hikari... I have been putting this off... but... Hikari... I-I love you. I like you more than a friend." Tairitsu confessed, shakily as she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

In a blink of an eye, Tairitsu saw Hikari's arms envelop hers. She had this huge smile as she kissed her cheek, which made her cheeks heat up. Hikari's lips were warm and soft. Like the gentle breeze on a summer day.—Tairitsu was frozen in shock.

"I-I feel the same." Hikari stuttered as she continued kissing Tairitsu's cheeks.

She's so cute like this.—Tairitsu thought to herself as she ran her hands to the other girl's back.

"You do?" Tairitsu's eyes went as wide as saucers.

Hikari responded with a nod as Tairitsu stood up and looked at her, with a smile painted on her face; which was a rare sight to see. She tiptoes a bit as she kisses Hikari's forehead.

"I love you..." Hikari murmured as she put her head on Tairitsu's chest, the latter woman's hands ran through the light-colored locks.


	2. Sweet Like Candy

Hikari.

It has been a while since Tairitsu confessed her love for me. And it felt liberating for the two of us, we were no longer playing pretend to each other.—Despite having the same feelings for each other.

We were currently sitting on the same sofa together. Tairitsu was reading a book and I am waiting for the caramel candies I made to harden. We were quiet, none of us wanted to say a single word. I looked at the pendulum clock in our house and I saw that it has been two hours since. The candies are probably cold by now! So I decided to stand up and give the candies to Tairitsu. She'd love these treats.

I put the hardened candies in a jar and went back to the couch as I offered the candies to her.—The delectable treat that took me years to perfect.

"Tairitsu, you want?" I offered her.

She grabbed a piece of candy and put it in her mouth. Instead of letting it melt with the warmth of her mouth, she instead put it in between her teeth. And suddenly, in a blink of an eye, she pulls my chin to her lips. I gasped in shock and that was her tongue's entry to my lips. The candy was stuck between the two of us as we deepened the kiss. I was holding onto Tairitsu's back, positioning myself against the couch. I cannot believe that we're not hiding our feelings from each other anymore. I closed my eyes as I felt her fingers creeping into the hem of my skirt. We were both licking the candy as I pulled her closer to me. 

I wish things stayed like this. When the world feels like it only belongs to us and time is frozen.

As soon as I could feel her removing my skirt, I removed my lips from her. My eyes were fluttering as I looked into her filled with only love. The way her lips felt sent me heaven, I cannot believe that it's actually happening. I bit my lip enough to draw blood as she finally tossed the skirt somewhere. She goes back to me, but instead of kissing me on the lips, she kissed me instead of on my neck. I also went on her back and removed her dress, exposing her body. I wanted to cover my eyes as I saw her perky breasts. But she lifted my shirt instead, hesitantly. None of us had enough experience to do what’s next, but she’s leading the way for the two of us. I stood up a bit and adjusted myself to flick her nipples with my wet muscle, moving around her areola.

“Hikari… more...” She muttered under her breath as she ran her hand to my hair once more.

I continued licking her nipples, which received a good reaction from her. That assured me that I must be doing something right, so I tried interchanging my hands to my tongue and saw her reaction. She held tighter to my hair as I began doing just that. She bit her lip in anticipation as I pulled her panties down and I saw her entrance. Then, a 'pop' sound was heard as I stopped licking and massaging her nipples and put my lips in the entrance. When she noticed, immediately, she removed my lips from the area, which made me shocked. Instead, she laid me on the sofa and pinned both of my hands as she went on her knees and put her wet muscle on my entrance.

"Ah! So good!" I yelped.

I gripped harshly on the sofa as she entered her tongue inside of my entrance, her vice grip on my arms loosened as one of them went down to rub my clit, which sent an electrifying pleasure to me. Because of the way her wet muscle licks on my entrance. I cannot control my moans as she continues her actions.—I was a moaning mess. Then, her other hand went up to my stomach and lifted my shirt. After lifting the shirt, she threw it on a corner in the room. Her wet muscle moved upwards as she started sucking my clit. I was shocked when one of her fingers crept inside of me. She started quite slow, as I can feel her digit slowly stretch at me. It felt so good that it seems weird. But suddenly, I felt a rush of ideas come to my mind.

"Tairitsu…" I panted.

"Hm?" She asked as she continued plunging her fingers inside of me.

She removed her mouth from my clit and looked me in the eye. She continued thrusting as I was trying to sort out my thoughts and I already had an idea I wanted to try out. I want to make her feel good too. Not just me. I also want her to be happy, to get to feel the same euphoric feeling that I am giving her. She raised herself a bit to be at my level and put my lips on her collarbone, kissing and sucking it carefully as I hit her sensitive spot.—Which made her moan despite me not touching her.

"Can I also finger you?" I asked her.

She nodded as she shifted and sat on the couch with me. She removed her fingers inside of me, which I felt empty. I could also see the reddish marks I left on her. We opened both of our entrances to each other, intertwining our legs together. I was the first one to move as I put my fingers on my mouth. After wetting my digits, I went straight through her own wetness, which made her moan quietly. She arched her back as she bit her lip enough to draw blood. It seems like Tairitsu doesn't want to moan. So, I continued putting more digits inside of her. I can feel her hole stretching on my fingers and almost sucking it.

"Please! Faster!" She yelled.

To my shock, she entered her fingers into me. She entered them roughly since my entrance was wet enough. We were both moaning in unison as we entered our fingers inside each other. I can feel something in my stomach tighten as we continue at a rough pace. My vision, and probably hers too, are becoming blurry. All I see are the most beautiful stars twinkling right before my eyes. It was euphoric as we continued moaning louder by the second. Then, suddenly, we both felt our orgasms, cumming on each other.

"How was it?" Tairitsu asked, blushing as she looked down the couch.

She was panting just like me from the euphoric pleasure. I didn't know that such pleasure is also attainable with even just our fingers. I just realized something… our sofa is wet now! It makes me so flustered as I try not to look at her. There is no word appropriate to describe the pleasure she gave me.

"It was sweet like candy." I finally answered her.

"Let's go take a bath."


End file.
